Recruiting Agent Beast Boy Revised
by mdizzle
Summary: This story once got removed some time ago but now I'm reposting it only I'm going to make it even better than it was before. TTTS crossover. BBxAlex naturally.
1. Surviving bloopers

Sam was starting to worry. Mdizzle hadn't called them to finish up So Totally a Sequel in quite a long while. She was about to continue her pacing when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Sam.

"Yeah Sam? It's Donny from Mdizzle's staff. We were just wondering if you've seen Mdizzle around lately? We haven't seen him since Recruiting Agent Beast Boy got removed so we were just wondering if he's stopped by or anything." asked Donny.

"What? No! You mean he's missing?" asked Sam.

"Now just calm down, everyone who works for him here is looking for him...we just haven't been able to find him yet." said Donny.

"Then it's up to me, Clover and Alex to find him!" said Sam.

"What? Sam...me and the others can han..."

But before Donny could finish Sam had hung up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sam had woken Clover and Alex from their beauty sleep. Clover hadn't put her face on yet and Alex was holding her BB plushie she used to use as a teddy.

"You had better have a good excuse for waking us up so early Sammy!" said Clover.

"Yeah...Beast Boy was going to take me horse back riding tomorrow...with him as the horse." said Alex.

"Mdizzle is missing! We got to find him!" said Sam.

"Oh sure wake us up so we can track down your boyfriend!" said Clover.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! He just has no idea I like him." said Sam.

"Man he's dense about girls." said Alex.

So with that the three started their search but to no avail.

"ARGH! Face it Sam we're never going to find him!" said Clover.

Mdizzle then came crashing out of a Milk Tavern.

"Oh look it's Mdizzle." said Clover.

The three ran over to him.

"M! Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Of course I (hiccup) am you Carrot Top." said Mdizzle.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me that?" shouted Sam.

"Oh I (hiccup) see you brought the flower and pickle with you too." said Mdizzle.

He fell into a trashcan butt first.

"Mdizzle what have you been drinking?" demanded Sam.

"Milk! But it worked." said Mdizzle.

"Okay, no more milk for you from now on." said Alex.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two hours later, Mdizzle started to become sober in his studio.

"Ohhh, milk is evil. But the point is the story is gone, it's all gone!" said Mdizzle.

"Didn't you manage to save anything?" asked Sam.

"Just some of the bloopers."

4

3

2

Theme song take 1:

"At Last! After 10000 years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!" said Brother Blood.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? WHO PUT BROTHER BLOOD ON THE MOON?" shouted Mdizzle.

"Gladis Brother Blood's escapes. Assemble a team of idiots…I mean teenagers." Said Jerry while acting like a big floating head.

"Ay yi yi yi! This is ludicrous!" said Gladis with a robot body

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHO TURNED JERRY INTO THE WIZARD OF OZ?" shouted Mdizzle.

"Do not pay any attention to that man behind the curtain." Said Jerry from behind a curtain

Mdizzle ripped off the curtain to find Jerry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING?" shouted Mdizzle.

"Well we were doing a spoof off of power rangers that you don't own." Said Sam

"DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE I LIKE POWER RANGERS? I WISH SOMEONE WOULD JUST SHOOT THEM AND PUT THEM OUT OF THEIR MISERY!" shouted Mdizzle.

Take 2:

'_When there's trouble you know who to call…'_

"Cut! Ha, ha, very funny guys. Doing the Teen Titan theme song when I don't want it for once." Said Mdizzle.

Robin kicks out BB take 1:

"You're being replaced by two new members." Said Robin.

"No actually you are." Said Beast Boy.

He then shows Robin forms that say he's being replaced.

"What? Why!" demanded Robin.

"Because you're a jerk." Said Beast Boy.

"Cut. That's not how the scene goes you guys." Said Mdizzle.

Take2:

Beast Boy comes in with a spear.

"Who wants to see me throw a spear?" asked Beast boy.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" shouted Mdizzle.

Sam then enters the room.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" asked Sam.

Mdizzle then pulled her down next to him into hiding.

"Being out in the open right now isn't a very good idea at the moment Sam, BB found a spear." Said Mdizzle.

"So?" asked Sam.

"That's right you weren't here for that were you, well last time he held a spear…" said Mdizzle.

_Flashback_

BB throws the spear take 1:

BB was supposed to throw the spear so it would land in between Slade's feet but his aim sucked and speared Slade's left leg.

"BEEP! YOU SPEARED MY LEG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SPEARED MY BEEP LEG!" shouted Slade.

"Cut! Star get the first aid kit! BB work on your aim!" said Mdizzle.

Take 2:

Beast Boy throws the spear into Slade's other leg.

"BEEP! THAT'S TWICE NOW YOU BEEP BEEP BEEP IDIOT! OH THE PAIN! OH THE AGONY!" shouted Slade.

"Cut! Here Slade, let me help you." Said Mdizzle.

Mdizzle then knocked out Slade with a mallet.

Take 3:

Beast Boy throws the spear into Slade's ahem 'region'.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Cut! OMG! STAR, CALL THE HOSPITAL! BEAST BOY WORK ON YOUR BEEP AIM ALREADY WILL YOU?" shouted Mdizzle.

_End flashback._

"You see?" asked Mdizzle.

"Yeah, let's continue hiding." Said Sam.

"Okay." Said Mdizzle.

Brother Blood makes his offer take 1:

YMCA music starts up.

"What's going on here?" asked Mdizzle.

"_You know you want to join the…_" started Slade.

Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx then sung/ spelled "H-I-V-E."

"CUT! That is so wrong on so many levels! DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" shouted Mdizzle.

Take 2:

Brother Blood starts to step out from the shadows only to slip on a banana peel and slides off screen screaming his head off.

"Cut. I can't believe it, it's return of the evil banana peel." Said Mdizzle.

BB and David hang out take 1:

Beast Boy had somehow managed to get intangled in David's guitar.

"David help! Your guitar is trying to eat me!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I'm going to eat you Beast Boy!" shouted the guitar.

"AND IT'S POSSESSED!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Cut! There are no evil possessed guitars in my studio! Now leave!" said Mdizzle.

The evil guitar left looking very sad.

Sam and Clover's plan take 1:

"Clover, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sam.

"I think so Sam but how are we going to get David into the tutu?" asked Clover.

"Gr! Never mind, come we must prepare for tomorrow night." said Sam.

"Why Sam? What are we going to do tomorrow night?" asked Clover.

"Same thing we do every night Clover...go shopping, then try to save the world!" said Sam.

_They're Clover, They're Clover and the Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam."_

"Cut! What the heck was that all about?" asked Mdizzle.

"That's all I could save." said Mdizzle.

"That's so sad." said Alex.

"But you know M, just because it's gone doesn't mean you can't do another one." said Sam.

"You what Sam? You're right! I'm going to do the story all over again!" said Mdizzle.

"That's the spirit!" said Clover.

"But this time it's going to be different! This time it's going to be more believable! This time it's going to be even better than before!" said Mdizzle.

"Yeah!" cheered Alex.

"Say what do you say ladies? Are you with me on this one?" asked Mdizzle.

"You bet we are!" said Sam.

"If it means I get to see my BB poo again." said Alex.

"Okay! I've missed flirting with your camera man anyways!" said Clover.

Everyone simply sweat dropped at what Clover had said.

"I'd better give him a heads up then before he comes in for work." said Mdizzle.


	2. Titan no more

"Okay is everybody here?" asked Mdizzle.

"Both Titans and Spies." Said Sam.

"Okay then let's start this bad boy. Start the fic." Said Mdizzle.

4

3

2

Robin and Beast Boy were having a big argument, one that the whole Tower was hearing.

"It's an endangerment to the team! What you did you could have put everyone's lives in danger!" said Robin.

"HE'S a hero! He totally saved all your butts and you treat him as if he's a threat!" said Beast Boy.

"That's because he IS a threat! I don't care how much trust you have with that…that…MOSTER that's inside you, by letting it out you endanger all of us!" said Robin.

"Dude! When are you going to get it through that greasy haired head of yours that my Beast Within isn't evil! The first time he was just confused and…protective." Said Beast Boy.

"I won't let you endanger this team! If you won't keep that monster inside of you locked up than maybe you don't belong on this team!" said Robin.

Beast Boy's expression went from angry to worried.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's either the team or the beast! I think it's obvious you've already made your decision." Said Robin.

"What? But…Dude, he only….I did it for…if I didn't…FINE THEN!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy started to storm out of the room.

"Beast Boy! Wait!" shouted Robin.

At first it sounded as if Robin were about to apologize but when BB turned around he saw that Robin still looked crossed.

"I'm going to be needing you communicator." Said Robin.

"Fine! Take it!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy slammed the Titan Communicator into Robin's hand.

As soon as Beast Boy was out of the room his ears dropped in sadness.

He was just fired, which also meant he didn't have a home. He could always go back to the Doom Patrol but somehow Beast Boy didn't think that would work out so well anymore.

Then it hit him. He could move in with his new girlfriend Mindy. His relationship with Raven kind of fell apart, and after several months he found a new love with a girl named Mindy. She was supposed to have some cousin who lived in Beverly Hills named Mandy.

"Yo man, where ya going?" asked a voice.

Beast Boy turned around to see Cyborg, Starfire and Raven looking at him with a questionable face.

"I'm so totally going to miss you dudes so much!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and gave them all a group hug…that nearly collapsed rib cages. Beast Boy changed back and ran out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Beverly Hills…

Alex was setting up decorations in the house she shared with her friends Sam and Clover.

A balloon fell on top of Clover's head.

"Alex! What's up with the balloons?" asked Clover.

"I finally broke up with that stupid hot head of a boyfriend of mine!" said Alex.

"Well it's about time." Said Sam.

"Yeah. You were too good for that guy anyways." Said Clover.

"True…He was always angry about something even when we were out on dates." Said Alex.

"Than this is cause for celebration!" said Sam.

"You said it Sammy! Let's party!" said Clover.

They were about to help Alex set up decorations when their television screen suddenly disappeared. The three stared questionably at it until a sudden vacuum sucked them inside.

"Not another WOOHP mission!" said Sam.

"I still need to set up for the party!" said Alex.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kill Jerry!" shouted Clover.

Me: "That's all you get for now…"

Sam: "He'll see you the next time he updates."

Me with an anger vein: "You're doing it again!"


	3. Spies in Jump City

You see Mdizzle hanging upside down from a rope.

"Hello everyone. Sorry about the lack of update but when I said 'No' to some question Sam asked me she got upset and hung me upside down! I think it had something to do with a chick flick or something. And do you know how hard it is to type with the blood rushing to your head? That's not even mentioning the fact I can hardly reach the keyboard. Oh well…start the fic."

4

3

2

The three female WOOHP agents landed on the couch with a thud.

"Greetings Agents. Today's mission is of the utmost importance." Said Jerry ignoring the glare from Clover.

"What is it this time?" asked Sam.

Soon pictures of a number of animals appeared behind Jerry on the screen. However, all these animals were green.

"Jerry what's the deal?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, why are all those animals green?" asked Clover.

"Because, all of these animals are one person." Said Jerry.

The girl's mouths dropped.

"What are you talking about Jerry?" asked Clover.

Soon all the pictures were replaced by one of Beast Boy.

"This is Beast Boy. He is a shape shifter with the power to become any animal past or present he also has the ability to become alien animals should he choose to. He has a long term experience of working with the Doom Patrol. He was a Teen Titan until he became recently unemployed, your job is to convince him to join WOOHP." Said Jerry.

"Wait, we're on a mission to RECRUIT someone? Couldn't you just send one of those guys in the black suits?" asked Clover.

Another picture appeared behind Jerry of an old man with cyber replacement body parts.

"This is why we are sending you three in. Brother Blood, he's very evil and very dangerous. He has recently discovered how resourceful having a shape shifter might be. And with Beast Boy as angry as he probably is at the moment Brother Blood just might convince him to join him." Said Jerry.

"And I have assembled the gadgets for your mission." Said Gladus

"Wait a second! Even if we do convince him you're not planning on WOOHPing him here are you?" asked Clover.

"Yeah! Because then he'd quit right away!" said Sam.

"I am well aware of how it would effect him in his current status. Instead you three will be bringing him back here with the WOOHP company plane." Said Jerry.

"_Here are the gadgets I have assembled for your mission." said Glads._

One of Gladis's arms handed Clover a very familiar gadget.

"The B.R.U.T.E.? Don't you think that's a little over board?" asked Clover.

"Not for this mission." Said Jerry.

Sam received the mini-gadget bracelet.

And Alex got the infrared sun glasses.

"Wait, you're not planning on Woohping him here are you? Because if you do I can assure you he'd quit right away!" said Clover.

"Not to worry Clover, we'll be sending a private plane for the flight back." Said Jerry.

"Oh well that's good to hear." Said Alex.

"However, that is not how you all will be getting there." Said Jerry.

The floor on the bottom opened up and sucked the three down the hole.

"I love my job." Said Jerry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy had decided that before he did anything he should pay a visit to his new girlfriend Mindy.

"I should probably get her some flowers or something, otherwise I'm never going to hear the end of it." Said Beast Boy.

Unknown to Beast Boy on the opposite side of the street a mailbox spat out three certain spies.

"Well we're here. I guess we should get started." Said Sam.

"Let's try Titan Tower first." Said Clover.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alex, Clover, and Sam sighed to themselves.

"Well Titan's Tower was a bust." Said Alex.

"Yeah, three of them were acting like they didn't know what was going on while that one with the mask was acting all cranky." Said Clover.

"Wait a minute…is that him?" asked Sam.

Sam was pointing towards our favorite green hero who was walking with flowers and candy.

"That's so totally him!! But where's he going?" asked Alex.

Beast Boy walked up the steps of a building and knocked on the door. The opened to reveal a brunette version of Mandy.

"Hey, do you think that girl is related to Mandy?" asked Clover.

"Hi Mindy, brought you some gifts…again." Said Beast Boy.

Mindy was his girlfriend but a very demanding one she was. She made BB promise that every time they would meet he would give her some kind of present.

"Oh Beastie Poo, flowers and candy for me?" asked Mindy.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that anymore!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had always felt as if that was a bad pet name. It reminded him too much of Kitten.

"Anyways, there's something I need to tell you." Said Beast Boy.

Sam, Clover, and Alex were now hiding behind a mail box.

"Do you really think now's the right time? He sounds like he's pretty busy with his girlfriend at the moment." Said Sam.

SLAM!!!

The spies winced.

"Ooh! Sounds like somebody just got dumped." Said Alex.

"Definitely related to Mandy." Said Clover.

Beast Boy walked to the curb and took a seat. He looked absolutely miserable. The spies were about to walk over to him when they say that he was clenching his fist.

"So go!" said Alex.

"What?! I'm not going to go, you go!!" said Sam.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't want to be eaten just because his girlfriend broke up with him!! What if he turns into a tiger or something!!" said Alex.

"That's a very good point Alex but…" started Clover.

Sam and Clover pushed Alex out from behind the mail box towards the down hearted changeling.

Alex sent her friends a glare as she began to tenderly walk over to the shape shifter.

"Um excuse me…"

Unfortunately Alex couldn't have picked a worse time to try to talk to him for it was at this moment Beast Boy had an emotional eruption of anger.

"I GIVE UP ALREADY!!!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ripped apart the flowers and candy he had with his bare hands.

"NO MATTER WHAT I DO IT SEEMS LIKE I'M JUST NOT MEANT TO BE HAPPY!!!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changed into a falcon and took to the skies.

Meanwhile Alex was clutching her heart.

"He nearly gave me a heart attack!!" said Alex.

"Never mind that! He's getting away!" said Clover.

"Follow that falcon!" said Sam.

You now see Mdizzle continue being hung upside down.

"That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can get down." Said Mdizzle.

"Look kids, PINYATA!!" shouted Sam.

"Nononononononono!!! I'm not a pinyata!!! Ouch!!! Stop it!!! OW!!! Hey, watch where you're swinging that bat!!!"


	4. Beast Boy vs Brother Blood

Recruiting Agent Beast Boy Revised

An injured Mdizzle glared furiously at Sam.

"Okay, so maybe I got a LITTLE carried away with the kids and the whole piñata bit. But you forgive me right?" asked Sam.

"No!"

Mdizzle moved his hand towards a lever.

"No, not the hole again!! Not after what happened last time!!" pleaded Sam.

"Sorry Sam but you forced my hand!"

Mdizzle pulled the lever and Sam was catapulted into the air.

"Springboard?! That's supposed to be a hole!! Somebody's been messin with my stuff!! Well while I try to figure this out, you enjoy the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Beast Boy was sitting near Terra's final resting place hugging. "Just when my life seems to be looking up it slaps me back down. First Robin got that pole stuck up his butt…"

"Yes, he was a fool." Came a voice from the shadows.

Beast Boy stood up and glared into the darkness. "Who's there?!"

From the shadows stepped out Brother Blood of all people.

"Huh… dude Cyborg's not here!!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh I'm not here for Cyborg I'm here for you."

"Say what?"

"I did a little digging and found out about your life before you met the Doom Patrol. Imagine one of Jump City's finest heroes with a criminal record. I could hardly believe that a Teen Titan was once the FBI's most wanted eight year old."

"That was different!! I was stealing against my will!!"

"Oh yes I know of this as well, so then I started to think 'How good would he be if he actually wanted to steal'."

Beast Boy eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you getting at?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm saying Robin was a fool for kicking you out. And there's one way to make him feel sorry for it."

Brother Blood threw something at him. Beast Boy caught it in his hand, it was a HIVE communicator.

"What?! I'm not going to…"

"Just think about it." Said Brother Blood.

As Brother Blood disappeared into the shadows Beast Boy stared at the HIVE communicator as is it were the most diseased thing on the planet.

"Wondered what would make him think I would go lower when I'm feeling down?"

"OW!! Stupid rock!!" shouted a voice.

Beast Boy quickly spun around. "Who's there?!"

"Oops sorry, I totally didn't mean to startle you."

Out from the shadows stepped Alex, looking kind of sheepish.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"My name is Alex and I've been sent by WOOHP to find you. I'm sorry about you getting out by your friend…and I'm sorry you got dumped by your girlfriend."

"Well the Mindy thing I can live with, I mean she wasn't like my first girlfriend…well she was sort of my girlfriend, it's a long story." Said Beast Boy.

Alex sat down next to him offering a smile. "I got plenty of time to listen."

So Beast Boy told her the long story that is Terra's Trilogy (A/N: In this story Things Change never happened, instead she died in the stone casing and BB was heartbroken about for a long time.)

"It took me a while to get over her but I knew that she would want me to move on." Said Beast Boy.

"That's pretty deep. You know I recently broke up with my boyfriend, I mean it's not the same but…"

Beast Boy could tell it wasn't a subject she wanted to talk about so he decided to change the subject.

"So what's this WOOHP thing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Actually WOOHP is kind of an acronym, it stands for World Organization Of Human Protection. Basically you would become a spy and go on mission to stop the plans of evil madmen." Said Alex.

"So basically it would be like the Doom Patrol all over again, I guess I'd be down with that."

"So you'll join?" asked Alex getting excited.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds like fun!" said Beast Boy.

"I think not!" Brother Blood once again stepped out of the shadows. "You are going to join the HIVE Academy one way or another!!"

Brother Blood's eyes glowed red for a moment but after a moment it was surprisingly Brother Blood who held his head in pain. When he stopped he gave the young changling a bone chilling glare. "That thing inside of you may prevent my mind control over you but there are other ways of forcing you."

Brother Blood threw off his robe to reveal his cybernetic body. "I might even want to kill that little asian friend of yours for luring you away from my path."

Alex got up and rushed towards Brother Blood. "I'd like to see you try it pal!"

"Alex, NO!!" shouted Beast Boy.

Alex aimed a jump kick towards his face but he caught her by her ankle an inch before it reached his face. "Nice try but I am in a whole nother league!"

He threw her into the stone wall behind him but before he could advance on her a green T-Rex knocked him away with a skull bash.

Beast Boy changed back to normal and helped Alex get on her feet. "I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

As Beast Boy charged off into battle again Alex opened her X-Powder.

"Girls, we got a big problem over here!!" said Alex.

"What's wrong?!" asked Sam.

"That Brother Blood guy is here and he and Beast Boy are at each other's throat!!" said Alex.

Beast Boy was sent rocketing behind Alex in the form of an elephant.

"Did a green elephant just fly past you?" asked Clover.

"Like I said, they're at each other's throats!" Beast Boy changed into a raptor and charged once again. "Get over here quickly!!"

Beast Boy leapt at Brother Blood teeth bared however, this proved futile as he was once again knocked into a wall.

Brother Blood's shadow loomed over him as Beast Boy slowly changed back.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance. But now I'm just going to have to end your life."

As Brother Blood was about to deliver a killing blow when he felt a shadow loom over him, he turned to see Clover dressed in the B.R.U.T.E. armor.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you know a good plastic surgeon." Said Clover.

She delivered a solid punch to Brother Blood's jaw sending him rocketing backwards.

Sam and Alex dragged Beast Boy behind a rock for coverage. While Clover dealt with Brother Blood, Sam and Alex tried to tend to Beast Boy's wounds.

"Dude, you got to stop fussing over me and help your friend! Brother Blood is like seriously nasty!!"

"Don't worry about Clover, she can take care of herself." Said Sam.

As soon as she had said that a robot hand landed to their left but it obviously didn't belong to Brother Blood.

"Isn't that your blonde friend's robot fist?" asked Beast Boy.

Sam and Alex peeked out from above the rock to see that the tide had turned on Clover.

Brother Blood was ripping the B.R.U.T.E. off of her and beating her flesh.

"What can we do? All of our gadgets are useless in a fight like this." Said Sam.

"There is one thing I could do. It's the reason why Robin fired me. You see I can change into this beast, it's something…primal."

Alex an Sam exchanged glances for a moment before returning their gaze.

"Go for it!"

BB closed his eyes entering a mindscape.

* * *

Beast Boy stood across from his Beast Within, of course he just called him Beast.

"A friend of mine is in trouble and we need for you to work with me."

Beast smiled.

"Now let's save her…"

Beast Boy and Beast grasped each other's hands.

"Together!!"

* * *

Alex and Sam stood with open jaws as they saw where the once scrawny teenager stood a now green monster. But it wasn't the type of monster one was usually scared of, it seemed somehow…friendly.

When Brother Blood was about to deliver a lethal blow Beast Boy in his Beast form launched his legs into the side of his body sending him flying away from Clover's body.

Beast Boy raised his arms into the air and started to slam them down on Brother Blood's chest. He continued to do this to him wildly for a moment until he got kicked off.

Beast Boy got a running start before leaping into the air rolling into a ball. Brother Blood's face was forced to the left as Beast Boy shot by landing his hit. He rebounded off the wall delivering another blow across the face. He became a blur as he landed multiple hits from every direction.

Beast Boy appeared in front of him with his back to him. Beast Boy quickly turned around making his hand do a deep upwards slash, claws sparking as they scrapped against the ground, sending Brother Blood sky rocketing into the air only to be sent into the ground by Beast Boy landing his feet inside Brother Blood's gut creating a crater in the ground.

Beast Boy changed back to normal completely exhausted.

* * *

Once they had Brother Blood secured Sam called in for someone to transport him to the WOOHP prison.

"Aren't you guys going to send him to Arkham?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, there's been too many break outs from there. He's heading straight for the WOOHP prison." Said Sam.

"We still have some time until our plane has to leave, want to get something to eat?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I know this great Pizza joint a couple blocks down. It'd be nice to have one last slice before heading off to…to…hey, where are you guys taking me anyways?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beverly Hills." Said Sam.

"Dude!! You mean as in the place with rich people and huuuuuuge houses?" asked Beast Boy.

"The very same!" said Clover.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my X Powder back at the cave. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Alex ran back and got her X Powder but on her way back she was quickly pulled into an alley. It was her ex-boyfriend Tom.

"Small world aint it Alex, I just got to start a new life and here I find you." Said Tom.

"Leave me alone Tom! I said we were through!!"

Alex sent a punch towards his face but surprisingly enough he caught it. "You can't fight me Alex, it was your idea to go to your karate classes as dates. I know all your moves!"

"HEY!"

Both looked down to the entrance of the alley seeing Beast Boy glaring at Tom. The next thing you know a green gorilla fist sends him flying into a straight lamp.

Beast Boy dusted off his hands. "That should be the last of him."

* * *

(Now that the chapter is over, let's check on Sam.)

Sam crash landed in a very familiar pen. "Oh no not the hula dancing/break dancing raptor farm again."

"RAPTORS!! FIVE CENTS!!" shouted Mikey.

"Five cents?" repeated Sam.

"Well I don't get customers like I used to, like when the first version came out. Hey you're that ugly raptor!" said Mikey.

Sam put a hand on her forehead. "Mikey don't start up again!"

"We'll find you a good home by selling you for a penny."

"THAT DOES IT!!"

A lot like the first time Sam started to chase him around. "Well this is a case of dejavu, but I'll just knock her out with….I **STILL** DON'T HAVE ANY SHOES!!"

If you didn't get that last joke I don't blame you, you would have had to read the first one to get it. But that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Back to Beverly Hills

Sam dragged Mikey into the room with a sparking belt in her other hand.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Mdizzle.

"Mikey called me a raptor again so I beat him up with this belt that DM sent me." Said Sam.

Mdizzle sweatdropped.

"Somehow I don't think that's how he meant for you to use that belt. I don't think he's going to be too happy about that, but start the fic anyways."

4

3

2

Sam and Clover were desperately looking for Alex. "Where is she, our flight is going to be leaving soon."

Clover pulled Sam closer and pointed towards a pizza parlor. "Do you see what I see?"

There sat Beast Boy and Alex sharing a pizza, whatever Beast Boy had said Alex must have liked it because she was laughing hysterically.

"Brain freeze, that's a good one." said Alex.

"What are you two doing?" asked Clover.

"Having a pizza." Beast Boy said simply.

"He tells the funniest stories like this one where his friend Cyborg got his parts blasted off of him on an alien planet…"

"Save it! We have to get moving or else we're going to be late for our flight back to Beverly Hills." said Clover.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changed into a horse.

The girls gave a group **"Cool!"** and hopped on.

* * *

The flight attendant accepted plane tickets with a smile on her face.

"Final call, flight 2047 is closing up." she called.

She waited a moment but nobody seemed to move. Shrugging her shoulders she walked to the door ready to close it when suddenly the sounds of hooves on carpet met her ears.

"What is that?" she mused.

Without warning a green horse dashed around the corner heading straight for her. She gave a small scream as the speed of said horse made her spin wildly as it dashed past her. When she at last stopped spinning she discovered that four tickets had magically appeared in her hand.

She looked at the door and then the tickets. "Oh well, it's the pilot's problem now." she shrugged.

* * *

The flight to Beverly Hills was first class without a doubt. Sam and Clover sat up front while Beast Boy and Alex sat behind swapping stories.

"Hehe. Brain freeze? That's like totally funny!" said Alex.

"I'm glad you think so, most people just seem to shake their heads at that joke."

"Well they shouldn't it's totally funny!!" said Alex.

Sam and Clover peeked over their chairs and Beast Boy and Alex.

"Is it just me or are they on the exact same wave length?" asked Clover.

"It's a strong possibility." said Sam.

"Hey the movie is starting!" said Clover.

"Dude!! Wicked Scary 7, this flight rocks!!" said Beast Boy.

"Well we did want to make you feel welcomed in case you said yes." said Alex.

A compartment in the chair in front of them opened up and handed them each a bag of popcorn and a small soda.

"Sweet!!"

"I guess even our jets are a little bit ahead of current technology." said Alex.

"Wait, I thought this was a public plane? Ya know, with the tickets and the other passengers…which I haven't seen since we boarded…"

"Those were agents in disguised just to make sure that none of those villain guys you fought would sneak onto the plane. This is really a secret WOOHP plane disguised as a public plane."

"Dude…"

"Oh! It's starting!" said Alex.

* * *

The movie itself had been pretty good but there was one part where Alex had gotten so scared she latched on to Beast Boy's arm. Needless to say this earned them both some rosy cheeks.

It was morning now, the spies and Beast Boy awoke to the beeping of the 'fasten seat belts' sign. Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes, why did morning have to come so soon, and further more what was that pressure on his shoulder?

He looked down to his left and saw that Alex was using his shoulder as a pillow. Luckily she awoke by sitting up for a stretch and yawn saving himself from an embarrassing situation.

Alex rubbed some sleep from her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

Hiding a small blush, Beast Boy nodded. "Just arrived."

"Good." Sam had poked her head up from behind the chair in front of them. "There will be a taxi waiting for us to take us to WOOHP Headquarters."

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy was sticking his head out the sun roof of the car. He was in Beverly Hills and needless to say seeing it all speed around him was quite a rush.

The Spies however were giving the former Titan some odd stares.

"Great we got the oddball of the bunch." said Sam.

"I don't know I think it looks kind of fun." said Alex.

Beast Boy shifted into a dog and stuck his tongue out. Alex made a small giggle.

The car finally started to turn towards a giant glass building. Beast Boy changed back into his human self and stared up at the building.

"Whoa….Dude!"

"Welcome to WOOHP headquarters Beast Boy." said Clover.

* * *

Beast Boy was really excited to be joining up, the inside of the building looked like something out of James Bond. There were men in suits everywhere with little communication devices in their ears like they were part of a secret service or something. In short, he was geeking out.

"This place is soooo sweet!!" said Beast Boy.

"Glad you like it." said Alex.

With the sound of a 'ping' Beast Boy and the spies walked down a hall and entered the elevator.

"You'll like Jerry." said Sam.

"Yeah he's a great guy." said Clover.

The elevator door entered and they walked down a metallic hallway until they came upon a huge circular door with a some type of monitor next to it.

Alex showed her X-Powder to the monitor and the door made a few beeping noises before unlocking itself.

But when Beast Boy opened the door he was shocked to find his old father figure talking to Jerry.

"Mentos…"

Mentos turned around and stood up straight and looked at his former team mate straight in the eye.

"Hello son."

Beast Boy swallowed a small lump in his throat and stood up straight.

With a serious expression on his face he saluted the man he used to take orders from.

"Hello…Dad."

Sam, Clover, and Alex merely watched the scene with mouths hanging open.

Mdizzle sighed. "It's always harder the second time around. But still, not bad for a man in his twenties…"

Sam's jaw dropped. "Twenties?!"

"Well yeah, what did you think was going to happen? That I'd just stay a teenager forever?"

Sam sweated a little. "Well…uh…"

"Fact is you're a cartoon and are probably going to stay the same age forever while I'm just going to get older and older and older…hey why so depressed?"

"I think I need to go and think about a couple of things."

Mdizzle shook his head as he watched her leave. "I'm getting too old for this."


End file.
